


The Price of Cold

by Northern_Lady



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Friendship, Frozen (2013) References, Ice Powers, Nazis, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Self-Defense, Self-Discovery, Time Travel, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart returns to his room to find occupied by someone with powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write these characters. Please bear with me. I hardly ever break out my ASOIAF fandom but I am enjoying trying to write for Legends.

When Leonard Snart entered his room on the ship that night something didn’t feel right. The room had a chill in the air and Leonard felt out of place as if he were being watched. He pushed a few buttons on the wall panel, locking the door behind him before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. 

Snart awoke several hours later to a room that was freezing cold. He was shivering. There was a thin layer of ice covering everything in the room, even the blanket. Before his confusion could fully register he heard a sound. There was someone in his closet, someone crying. Snart grabbed his gun, crossed the room, and tore open the closet door. There was a woman curled up on the floor, hugging her knees, sobbing. 

“Who the hell are you?” Snart said, gun at his side. 

The woman didn’t respond, she just kept crying and tried to pull herself deeper into the corner of the closet as if that would hide her. Snart reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She had long red curly hair, green eyes, and wore a print dress typical of the time period they had just left, 1939. She was in fact very pretty in spite of her eyes being puffy from crying. 

“Who. Are. You?” Leonard asked again. 

“My name is Ingrid Fraust.” She said with an accent that was either German or maybe Austrian, Snark wasn’t sure which. 

“Want to tell me exactly how you got in here Ingrid?” He asked. “And why?” 

Ingrid was trembling, her eyes on the gun in his hand. Snart sighed and tossed the gun onto the bed behind him. He put his hands up. “I’m not gonna hurt you, alright. Just tell me what you’re doing here.” 

“I was looking for a place to hide. There was no one here...I just walked in.” Ingrid said. 

“The ship was cloaked. You can’t have walked in.” He said, noticing for the first time that the room was warming up again, the ice had melted. 

“I am not like most people.” She held up her hand and touched the open closet door next to her. Snart watched as the door turned to ice. “When I am afraid or angry I can not control the ice. That is how I found your ship. I was running. Your cloak turned to ice and I found the door and walked inside.” 

That at least made sense. “Who are you hiding from?” He asked. 

“The Gestapo.” Ingrid admitted. “Please, don’t send me back out there…” She pled and the room started to turn cold again. 

“No, I’m not going to.” Leonard told her and he meant that. If the Nazis caught someone with her abilities, there was no telling what they would do with her or to her. “As far as I’m concerned, you can stay, but I don’t know what the rest of my people on this ship will have to say about it.” 

“Then don’t tell them I’m here.” She said anxiously. 

“They’ll know. The ship’s computer will know. I’m surprised it didn’t just make an announcement that you were here the moment we all got back.” Snart said, a little confused. 

“Maybe I...froze your computer?” Ingrid said. 

“Even if you did, she’s thawed now. I guess she doesn’t see into the private rooms…” 

“So there’s no reason to tell anyone I’m here.” 

Snart shrugged. “It doesn’t make any difference to me. But since I’ll be the one keeping you secret and bringing you food, you’ll have to do something for me in return.” 

“Do what?” She asked warily. 

“I think I threw my back out. Can you put ice on me, like right here?” He turned around and pointed at his lower back as best he could. 

Ingrid giggled. “Yes, I can do that.” 

Snart crossed the room and lay facedown on his bed, pushing his discarded gun to the floor. Ingrid sat on the edge of the bed and applied ice to his back as he had asked her to do. He sighed with relief. The next thing Snart knew, he was waking up. It was morning and Ingrid was curled up next to him on the narrow bed, still asleep. She was prettier than he had realized before. He also realized that they others would be furious if they knew she was here. It would disrupt the timeline to have her here on board. And yet if he allowed her to be sent back the Nazis would likely torture her with tests and experiments and then kill her. He didn’t really care about the timeline anyway. He couldn’t do that to this girl. She was depending on him to keep her hidden. Her fate was in his hands and as much as he didn’t like it, he wasn’t going to let the Gestapo have her, even if that meant keeping secrets from his crew. 

Ingrid awoke and found Leonard’s hands playing with her hair. He hadn’t really been aware that he was doing it until her eyes moved to gaze at his hands. “Sorry,” He said moving away from her. 

“It’s alright,” She told him but he was already out of bed. 

“I’m gonna get us some food,” He said and he left her in a hurry. He gathered a bunch of food from the kitchen. Bread, peanut butter, jelly, crackers, cookies. 

“What are you doing? Having a picnic?” Sara said from behind him. 

“No. I’m just sick of waking up in the middle of the night hungry. I’m keeping some food in my room.” He told her. She gave him a look as if she didn’t quite believe him and then let him leave the kitchen without asking any more questions. 

Snart got back to his room and laid the food out on the table. “It’s not much but…” 

“No, it’s fine, thank you.” Ingrid sat down and used the plastic utensils he’d brought to make herself a sandwich. She ate quickly as if she were very hungry. 

“When was the last time you had a decent meal?” He asked her. 

“A few days ago I suppose. There hasn’t been much chance to eat since I escaped the camp.” Ingrid said. 

“You were in a concentration camp?” 

“I vas. And I can not go back there.” She said, the room started to grow cold and her sandwich froze in her hand. 

“Sorry.” Snart said, “That probably wasn’t a helpful question for me ask… but there’s nothing to worry about, you’re not going back there.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “We’re probably in 1980 or some other great future by now for all I know.” 

“This ship travels in time?” She asked him in awe. 

“Time and space.” 

She smiled at that. The two of them spent all day talking in his room, playing cards, and talking about their lives. Ingrid told him about growing up in Berlin. She’d had her powers since the time she was a child and her family had been afraid of her because of them. They kept her distant because of it. Her family had been wealthy and lived in a huge house. Ingrid had been given a room in the farthest corner away from the family. She hadn’t been allowed to attend school but had been given a tutor instead who taught her to read and write. It turned out that all of the tutors they hired had been afraid of Ingrid as well and eventually quit teaching her one by one.. Her parents had been worried that their reputation would suffer if anyone learned what Ingrid could do. Her parents didn’t allow her to take meals with the family or to go outside or ever meet or play with other children. A daughter of one of their maids used to come play with her from time to time but other than that, her childhood had been extremely lonely. At age seventeen her parents turned her over to the Gestapo. They had done terrible things to her in the camp. She tried to explain what had happened and everything in the room turned to ice so she quickly gave up. Snart told her about his world and how he had been a thief. She didn’t seem bothered by that knowledge. By the time evening came, Adam was pounding on his door. 

“Hey Snart. you’ve been locked in there all day. I hope you’re not dead.” He called out. 

“I’m not dead.” Snart called back, dully. “Now shut up and let me get some sleep!” 

An hour later it was Sara pounding on his door. “Are you going to stay in there forever?” 

“You should go with them.” Ingrid said gently. 

Snaer nodded and went to the door. Ingrid kept out of sight while he opened it. “Not forever.” He told Sara. “What do you want?” 

“We’ve found Savage in 1894. You coming?” Sara asked. 

Snart joined the group for the planning stage of their next mission. He tried to pay attention but he hardly heard a word that was said. Then he saw the floor beneath his feet turn to ice and he knew, Ingrid was panicking at being left alone. He ran back to his room without a word. 

“What’s wrong with him?” He heard Sara say as he left. 

Ingrid was curled up in the closet sobbing much like she had been when he’d found her the night before. His room was a cave of ice. “Hey, you gotta stop that.” He said, pulling her to her feet more gently than he had before. “You’ve gotta find a way to calm down. You’re freezing the ship.” 

“I…I can’t stop...I don’t know how…” She sobbed. 

So Snart did the only thing he could think of that might help. He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her close to him and he kissed her. She hugged him in return and she kissed him, the ice around them began to fade. He had gathered from observing her over the course of the day that she liked him. He had assumed that she wouldn’t object to a kiss. He had apparently been correct in his assumptions. Once the room was back to normal he pulled gently away from her and looked into her eyes. “Are you okay now?” 

She nodded, biting her lip. 

“So if I go back out there you can hold it together and not turn us into a flying ice cube?” He asked her, wary for the first time of how dangerous she just might be, however unintentional. 

“I can do that. I can.” She said, as if she were trying to convince herself as much as him. 

“If you start to get worried, then think about this instead.” He said, kissing her again. She all but melted in his arms. She pressed herself closer to him with desperation. He couldn't remember ever being kissed quite like that before. He felt a puff of cold air, a taste of ice as he gently pulled away from her. “Okay. I’ll be back in an hour.” 

Snart rejoined the others on the bridge. “What was that all about?” Sara asked about the way he’d abruptly left. 

“I had to take a dump.” He said with a shrug. She made a disgusted face and they resumed making plans for their journey to 1894 Boston. 

By the time he returned to his room an hour later, he found Ingrid curled up in his bed asleep. The bed wasn’t really meant to be large enough for two people but Leonard took off his shoes, pulled back the covers, and lay down next to her anyway. She opened her eyes at the movement and smiled a little on seeing him there. Though there wasn’t really much space to be had between them, Ingrid rolled closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Leonard realized that she was cuddling with him and he responded by hugging her in return. She sighed at the closeness and soon fell back into a contented sleep. 

Leonard couldn’t really say that he’d ever slept with a woman in his arms. He’d had girlfriends in the past of course. Three of them. None of them had been the type to cuddle. No one in his life ever really had been. His first girlfriend had been the sister of a fellow inmate in juvenile hall. They’d been introduced after his release and she had joined them on several theft jobs. Eventually she left him for another woman. The next two had been hardly any different. They had been tough women who knew how to steal and who knew how to remain aloof and independent. Ingrid was nothing like that. She was soft and feminine and vulnerable. From what little he knew about her, he could see that she was an intelligent woman. She spoke at least four languages that he knew of, her native German, English, French, and Russian. But she didn’t know how to fight and she was depending on him to not only protect her but to be her only companion for as long as she stayed on this ship. He liked the feeling of having her close. He liked the fact that she wanted to be close to him. 

When Leonard woke in the morning it was to the feeling of Ingrid’s fingers ghosting over his neck and cheek. She was awake and she was still in his arms and was touching him. He caught her gaze and she looked as if she were about to apologize. He didn’t let her. He kissed her before she could. They stayed in bed for a long while, kissing, enjoying the closeness. But when Leonard unbuttoned the top button of Ingrid’s dress she pulled away from him and the entire room turned cold. 

“I’m sorry…” She breathed, She hadn’t left the bed or pulled herself out of his hug. She wasn’t angry with him but he could see that she was clearly afraid. 

“Why? It seemed like you wanted…” He began but then remembered that she was from 1939. Maybe she just had different standards. 

“I did. I do. It’s just that while I was in the camp… I have never done this willingly before.” She told him. 

“The nazis raped you?’ He asked her, finding himself filled with rage at the very possibility. 

She nodded anxiously. 

“How did they not end up frozen?” It was a question of curiosity not of blame. 

“I don’t think I can freeze people. I’ve only been able to freeze a thin layer over living things. I can freeze objects solid by touching them but living things are much more difficult. And I was afraid. I have no control when I’m afraid.” 

“We don’t have to do this.” Snart told her, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes. The room started to grow warm again. He smiled at that. It was obvious that she trusted him. He didn’t know how he had managed to gain her trust.

“No..I want to...Just...you will be gentle with me?” 

“Of course I will. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.” He pulled her close again and kissed her. The room never went cold again that morning. 

For six weeks Snark kept Ingrid hidden in his room. He continued to hunt for Savage when the mission required it but he was spending more time in his room than ever before. He brought food for Ingrid, he brought several changes of clothes from her time period, he learned every detail about her life in the camps, even the things she had been afraid to tell him before. He told her about Mick and what he had done to him. He brought insects in a jar so that she could practice learning to freeze living things. He didn’t want her to ever be helpless to defend herself again. Some nights they made love and some nights they didn’t, but every night she would cuddle up close to him and sleep in his arms. 

It was late one night after a mission in 1960s Paris and the whole team was gathering for pizza in the ship’s kitchen. Snart took four slices and moved to head back to his room. 

“Going back to your room already?” Adam commented. “What the hell do you do in there all day anyway? We’ve all been wondering.” 

“You really want to know?” Leonard asked, trying to come up with a quick excuse for when they said yes. “I write poetry.” 

“Poetry?” Sara asked, her eyebrow raised. 

“Yes poetry! And I knew this was how you’d all react so I didn’t want to say anything.” 

“What sort of poetry?” The professor asked after a moment of stunned silence. 

“None of your damn business!” Leonard said as he left them. 

Three days later Snark was wounded in a fight. A bullet from Savage’s revolver had taken him down in 1880 Texas. He woke up in the ship’s medbay. The entire room was freezing cold. Everyone on the team was wearing winter jackets, standing over him looking worried. 

“How long have I been out?” He asked, knowing that if the ice had reached this room so far from his own, he’d been out long enough for Ingrid to get very worried. 

“Two days.” Sara answered. 

“Shit!” Snark forced himself to sit up, biting back the stab of pain in his shoulder. 

“You need to rest!” Sara said, pushing him back down. 

“I need to get back to my room!” He said, trying to sit up again. 

“You have bigger problems right now than your poetry.” Adam said. “In case you haven’t noticed, the entire ship is frozen, even Gideon! The ship can’t heal you until we figure out what’s wrong so stay put and don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I can fix the ice problem.” He said, finally managing to get up from the medical table. 

“You know what the source of our problem is?” The Professor asked. 

Snart ignored the question and headed back towards his room. The entire team was following him and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hide Ingrid any longer. He grabbed his gun off of a shelf near the medbay doors and carried it with his uninjured arm. He was not going to let them send Ingrid back to where she had come from. He wouldn’t kill any of his friends but he would restrain them if he had to. He reached the door to his room and opened it with the control panel. Ingrid was pacing the room. She stopped short on seeing him in the doorway. His friends behind him looked to be in shock. 

“Who is…?” Adam began to ask. 

Ingrid ran to Snart and threw her arms around him. He hugged her in return, keeping a good grip on his gun. She was crying and sobbing as he held her.  
“I thought you were dead. I thought you were never coming back.” She said and none of them could miss the German accent. 

“I’m not dead. I’m fine. I’m okay. It’s just a shoulder wound. I’m fine.” He told her reassuringly. 

They all watched in amazement as the ice began to fade away and the room began to return to normal temperature. The Captain was the first to enter Snark’s room and demand an explanation. 

“Who is she and what is she doing on my ship?” 

“Ingrid Fraust. She’s a stowaway from 1939.” Snart said, letting Ingrid go from his embrace but placing her protectively behind himself. “She’s not going back there.” He said firmly. “I don’t care about the damned timeline!” 

“Did she freeze the ship?” Sara asked. “Because if she did then she’s a threat to us all.” 

“She’s no threat. She was just afraid. She can’t control the ice if she’s afraid.” 

“Uncontrolled powers can be just as much a threat as controlled ones.” The professor said unhelpfully. 

“Let me get this straight,” The Captain said, angry, “You brought a German woman from another timeline with unstable ice powers onto my ship and endangered us all and you expect us to what, let her stay?” 

“He didn’t bring me here.” Ingrid spoke up, still half hidden behind Snart. “I came here on my own when your ship was empty. I was trying to hide from the Gestapo.” 

“So you found her and kept it a secret?” The Captain asked. 

“Would you have sent her back?” Snart asked. 

“Yes.” Was his reply. 

“Then clearly I made the right choice.” Snart said. 

“Maybe he’s right.” Sara spoke up to Rip. “If the nazis had gotten hold of someone with her powers…”

“It wouldn’t have been good for the world.” The Captain admitted. “That doesn’t change the fact that he violated our trust by keeping her a secret.” 

‘If I had told you, I would have violated her trust.” Snart protested. “Could any of you really have sent her back to be captured by the Nazis, knowing what they’d do to someone like her?” 

They all looked a bit sheepish at the question. Finally the captain spoke up. “Gideon, what can you tell us about Ingrid Fraust of 1939 Germany?” 

“Ingrid Fraust dies in 1944 in Auschwitz. She has no effect on the timeline.” Gideon replied. 

The Captain sighed. “If she stays, how will she keep her powers under control?” 

“She has kept them under control for six weeks. It was only when she thought I might be dead that she lost control.” Snart said. 

“Fine.” Rip said. “But she gets out of control and endangers anyone, you’re both off my ship.” 

As soon as the words were uttered, Snart dropped his gun and started to collapse to the floor. It had been far more effort for him to remain standing than he had let on. Adam and Sara caught him and helped him back to the medbay. Ingrid followed them, eyes filled with concern. 

They helped Snart back onto the medbay table and he cried out with pain. Everything in a three foot radius of Ingrid turned to ice. “I’m sorry.” She said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. It didn’t work. The ice remained where it was. 

Leonard reached over and took her hand. “I’m okay. You can do this.” 

The ice faded as he squeezed her hand. Kendra came and stood next to Ingrid, she put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you around the ship while Gideon fixes him up.” 

By the time Leonard had awakened from surgery a few hours later, Ingrid seemed to have befriended almost everyone on their ship. He joined the crew in the kitchen and found her laughing at one of Adam’s jokes. For a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy. Leonard wasn’t much for jokes. He hadn’t really seen her laugh like that in all the time he’d known her. Then Ingrid saw him standing in the doorway and she literally dropped the plate in her hand to go and hug him. The others watched, intrigued and confused by the pair of them. Leonard understood why they would be confused. Ingrid was a kindhearted and likeable woman. It didn’t make sense that she would care for a cold criminal like him. And yet she clearly did care for him. She loved him. She hadn’t said so out loud yet but he knew it to be true just as he knew that he loved her too. He had been prepared to knock out all his friends and run away with her if he had needed to. She clung to him, relieved that he truly was okay and his friends looked a little disturbed by it all. 

After half a minute, Snart let her go and he joined them in the kitchen for the meal. He slid his water glass over to Ingrid and she touched it, making the beverage cold. Not five minutes passed before the Professor started dropping comments about “when Leonard used to be a criminal” and “when Leonard was in prison. Everyone waited tensely to see Ingrid’s reaction to this information. She had almost no reaction at all. The third time a comment was made, Leonard snapped. 

“She knows what I did. She knows everything. You can stop trying to not-so-subtly bring it up.” He snapped. 

“Sorry, we just thought that…” Kenra decided not to finish whatever she had started to say. 

“You thought that she couldn’t care about me if she knew the truth?” He asked, irritated more than hurt. 

The implications of what they were saying dawned on Ingrid just then. “I thought you people were his friends?” 

“We are his friends.” Adam said. “We like Leonard. He has his good qualities.” 

“Name one.” Snart said, still irritated at where this was going. 

“Well you’re very…” Adam began. 

“Smart.” Kendra answered for him. 

“I don’t think I’m hungry after all.” Snart said, getting up from the table. Ingrid got up too. 

“We’re sorry.” Sara spoke up. “It just seemed odd that someone as warm and good natured as Ingrid could become close to you so quickly if she really knew the truth. It doesn’t mean we don’t like you, just that your relationship seemed out place to us.” 

Those words stung. He said nothing in reply but he didn’t have to. The room was growing cold. All the food on the table in front of them turned to ice. Ingrid had tears in her eyes but she wasn’t afraid, she was angry. “I thought you people were his friends?” She said again. 

“We are his friends but he can take care of himself. We were trying to look out for you.” The professor said. 

“I appreciate how you believe that I would take advantage of her like that.” Snart said. 

“It isn’t like that.” Sara said. “This has gone way too far.” 

The ice started spreading out into the hallway and a light above the table shattered as the ice became to heavy. 

“Snart, you need get Elsa here to calm down and then we’ll sort this all out.” Adam said. 

In that moment Leonard realized something that apparently his team members had noticed already, that he had complete control over Ingrid. She would likely do anything he asked her to do and he was the only person with the power to stop her. That’s what their real problem was. They had been trying to reveal his past to her in order to break his hold over her. It wasn’t that they deemed him unworthy of her affection but unworthy of her power, which in effect belonged to him. He grinned at the understanding. He would never use Ingrid for her powers but he liked that it put him at an advantage on this ship because these people believed that he would. Leonard turned to Ingrid and kissed her, thoroughly. All the ice melted away. The food thawed and his crew mates looked more disturbed than they had before.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ingrid’s presence had been revealed to everyone on the ship. It had been only five days since Sara Lance decided to teach Ingrid how to fight. Sara was trying to teach her to fight the old fashioned way, no powers involved. Snart had been perfectly willing to stay out of their training sessions but they found on the first day that he couldn’t stay away. Ingrid wasn’t so bad at fighting. She was certainly not as good as Sara, however the young German woman learned quickly and seemed to excel at almost everything she tried. The problem, as is the problem with many gifted individuals, is that she became very frustrated when something proved to be difficult for her. Ingrid was smart, she was used to getting things right, she was not accustomed to having to struggle to learn anything ever. Each time that Sara beat Ingrid in a fight, Ingrid would stoically pull herself to her feet and say nothing, but the entire practice room turned to solid ice as a result of her anger. No one could change the state of the room except for Leonard. So he stayed and watched all the training sessions and when Ingrid’s frustration became too much for her, he would help to calm her down. Usually just the sight of him was enough to center her. Sometimes he’d talk to her or give her a hug, it rarely took any more than that. 

Ingrid picked herself up from the floor after another fight. There was a small radius of ice around her but she had managed to keep herself under control enough to not freeze the whole room. 

“Are we done for the day?” Sara asked her, giving her the option to quit while she could still manage her powers. 

“No, let’s go again.” Ingrid said. 

“Maybe it’s time to try something else.” Snart said, reaching into his pocket. He took out a sealed jar and placed it on the floor in front of him. 

“What’s that?” Sara asked warily.  
“Just a spider.” Snart said. “Two days ago Ingrid almost froze a beetle. She let him go though because she likes beetles. I thought she might be more willing to kill a spider.” 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Sara asked him, “Teaching her to kill things?” 

“It’s not any different than what you’re doing.” Snart said, taking the lid off the jar. 

“Don’t open that!” Ingrid said, angry at him. 

He opened the jar anyway and turned it on it’s side, letting the arachnid crawl out. Ingrid took a step back and watched with wide eyes as the spider scurried across the room. 

“This is stupid.” Sarah said, and she moved to go step on the spider. 

“Don’t!” Snart shouted at her and to his surprise she actually obeyed him. “Go ahead Ingrid.” 

Ingrid approached the spot on the floor where the bug had come to a stop. She knelt down and touched the floor six inches away, making a ring of ice in the floor. The spider moved to get away from the cold. Ingrid closed her eyes and concentrated harder. The ring of ice grew larger and the spider stopped moving, frozen solid. 

“It’s dead.” Sara said. 

Ingrid’s eyes popped open. She looked down at what she had done and the ice faded away. The spider thawed and it didn’t move again. Ingrid looked down in amazement at the dead insect. “I killed something with my ice.” 

“You did.” He said giving her a hand to get to her feet. “You don’t need to learn to fight like Sara. You have ice and you can use it to make sure than no one ever hurts you again.” 

“You don’t know that.” Sara protested. “Just because she can kill a spider doesn’t mean it will work against a person.” 

“Then let me try?” Ingrid turned to Sara. “Fight me again and I’ll use my ice to defend myself.” 

Sarah looked skeptical of the this challenge. 

“If you’re so sure it won’t work on people it should not matter.” Ingrid said. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Fine. We’ll try it. But if she gets out of control Snart…” Sarah said, her implications clear. 

“Yes, I’ll be sure to rescue you.” He said.  
The fight between Sara and Ingrid began much like all of the other ones had. Ingrid did what she could to block the blows and to counter with her own. Ingrid did alright at first. However all those weeks of being locked away in Leonard’s room meant she hadn’t been getting much exercise. She wasn’t in great physical shape and soon she was getting tired. There was ice on the floor around them but none that seemed to have any effect on their fight. Then Ingrid was knocked to the floor. Angered, Ingrid dove forward and grabbed Sarah’s feet, freezing her shoes to the floor. Sarah was unable to move or get her feet out of the shoes.

“I win.” Ingrid said with half a smile from the floor. 

“Maybe you did this time, but you can’t expect that to work every time.” Sarah said. “If you’re gonna fight using your powers you’ll need a strategy.”

“No, not really.” Ingrid said getting to her feet. “Not if I can learn to do that from a distance.” 

“Well I guess that would help.” Sara admitted. “In the meantime, you can let me out of here.” 

Ingrid closed her eyes, relaxed herself and the ice faded away. Sara breathed a sigh of relief. She strongly disliked being trapped. When Sara moved to take a step forward she only succeeded in an awkward stumbled and a cry of pain. 

“You...you gave me frostbite.” Sara said a bit accusingly. 

“Schiesse.” Ingrid muttered. “How bad is it?” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Gideon can fix it.” Sara limped out of the room off towards the medbay. 

Leonard waited until Sara was gone before speaking up from the bench where he’d been watching the whole thing. “I think we both know that you can freeze people now if you wanted to.” 

“I vas being careful. She just makes me so verdammt…” Ingrid stopped talking before the ice around her grew too much further away from her. “How vill I control this?” 

“You can practice on me.” Snart offered. 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Ingrid said worriedly. 

“Which is exactly why you should practice on me.” He pointed out. “Besides, I have protective clothes. I wanted to make sure no one could shoot me with my own gun. I doubt you could hurt me if you did want to.” 

“Is that what you think?” She said, half teasing half angry. 

He shrugged. “Prove it.” 

The thin layer of ice at her feet began to expand in radius and then instead of traveling in an ever widening circle with her at the center as it usually did, the ice changed shape. It was almost as if a carpet were being unrolled from the edge of the circle straight toward him. The ice reached his feet and began to make a thin layer up his boots. The ice increased thickness very quickly and Leonard struggled to pull his feet free. He looked up to see Ingrid looking very pleased with herself for having proven her point. 

“Okay, so you caught me.” He said. “Now what?” 

“Now I will hurt you.” Ingrid said. She marched to where he was still trapped sitting on the bench, she climbed onto his lap and she kissed him. 

“I hate to break up the party,” Said Adam from the doorway. “But we’ve found Savage. Are you ready to help us catch him?” 

“Not really.” Snart said, pulling Ingrid closer to kiss her again. The ice holding his feet in place melted away. “Now I’m ready.” He said, putting an arm around her back as he stood so that she wouldn’t fall. She straightened up and stood not six inches away from him. 

“You’re not leaving me here while you go on you mission this time.” She said. “I’m coming with you.” 

“I don’t know that everyone is going to agree to that.” Adam said. “I mean if you had your powers under better control, maybe.” 

“I am coming with you. Try and stop me.” Ingrid said firmly and it was clear that she meant it.


End file.
